The present invention relates to utility meters and, more particularly, to a utility meter having externally accessible functionality switches.
Utility meters are commonplace with regard to measuring utility or commodity consumption or usage (e.g. electricity, gas, water, and the like). Such utility meters are typically interposed between the source of the utility and the usage point. More particularly, a utility meter is generally located proximate to the area of usage of the commodity and, in the case of an electricity meter, is typically mounted on a side of the structure in which the electrical energy is consumed.
There are many types and varieties of electricity meter, including those that measure kilowatt-hours only, and those that have expanded capability to measure and/or calculate demand or time of use. Various other quantities are either measured and/or calculated from the measure parameters. Meters of such expanded capabilities often require some degree of functional control by utility personnel. To this end, switches on the meter provide a degree of control over the measurement and data gathering for the various measured parameters. For example, meter switches provide the capability of resetting the demand reading, performing test functions and scrolling through software features shown on display associated with the utility meter. Meter switches have historically been located internally within the meter to protect the switches and other meter circuitry from exposure to environmental conditions and tampering. More particularly, meter switches are typically located under the cover of the meter. As a result, the cover must be removed to manipulate the various switches. While placement of the switches under the meter cover protects the switches from environmental conditions and tampering, the requirement of removing the meter cover to access the switches contributes to the inconvenience and potential danger associated with performing the operations associated with the switches.
Some meter designs employ switch mechanisms that are accessible without removing the cover. However, to maintain protection from environmental and tamper concerns, most such meters embody complex switch assemblies with many individual component parts that are cumbersome, expensive, and/or difficult to operate. Particularly, in the case of electricity meters, mechanical levers, plunger or twist-and-push type switches that have many individual parts are used to perform the various functions described above.
One such meter is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,861,742 entitled Electric Meter Cover issued to Miller et al. on Jan. 19, 1999. The ""742 patent discloses an electricity meter cover having a demand reset switch structure that is accessible external to the meter cover. The reset switch structure includes a lockable, pivoting latch that is external of the cover and coupled to a plunger. The plunger is internal to the cover and is adapted to contact an internal switch when the latch is correctly positioned and depressed. Thus, to effectuate the demand reset, the latch must be unlocked, pivoted upwardly, and then depressed. One drawback to the switch of the Miller et al. patent is the mechanical complexity involved in providing the externally accessible switching function. Because of the mechanical complexity, it is impractical to incorporate multiple switches that are externally accessible. In particular, to incorporate multiple switches, the latch and plunger mechanism must be repeated for each switch. Moreover, as exemplified in the ""742 patent, most switch structures for utility meters are made of metal or plastic and incorporate elaborate and complicated ways of sealing against rain, dust, and dirt. Such structures further add to the complexity of the switches. Additionally, metal parts often corrode in harsh environmental conditions and their appearance is considerably comprised.
It would thus be desirable to have a device that provides externally accessible switching functionality that has a structure of less complexity than the prior art. Such a device may facilitate the incorporation of multiple externally accessible switches in the utility meter. In any event, such a device can increase reliability and decrease the cost of providing externally accessible switching functionality.
The present invention includes an arrangement for providing external access to functionality switches in a utility meter that includes externally accessible meter function button-actuated switches covered by a hatch. Inclusion of button-actuated switches covered by a hatch allows for relatively simple assembly and use of a meter having external access switches while accomplishing the necessary tamper and environmental sealing.
According to one embodiment, a utility meter includes an arrangement for providing external access to functionality switches in a utility meter. The arrangement includes a housing, a number of contacts, at least one button actuator, and a hatch. The housing has a base and a cover that includes at least one switch access opening. The number of contacts are disposed on a substrate that is disposed between said cover and said base. The at least one button actuator is configured to electrically connect at least two of said number of contacts such that the at least one button actuator is accessible via said at least one switch access opening. The hatch disposed on said cover and adapted to selectively provide external access to said at least one switch access opening.
Preferably, a plurality button actuators are formed on an elastomeric button pad. Each button actuator includes a conducting disk that is adapted to complete the electrical circuit between a pair of contacts upon actuation of the button. The elastomeric button pad also preferably includes a sealing ridge that is compressed between the cover and the printed wiring board to effect an environmental seal for the internal components of the meter. The hatch is preferably pivotally coupled to the cover.
As a result, the present utility meter provides external access to a plurality of meter function switches while providing protection for the components of the meter against environmental factors.